


Viva La Vida - Coldplay

by mangoesntangoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: M/M, Songfic, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: Hugh and Simon after AoA immediatei havent written near in awhile lmaoo
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Viva La Vida - Coldplay

_**I used to rule the world** _

_**Seas would rise when I gave the word** _

Hugh raised his spear high

The crowd erupted in cheer

He saw Simon.

He wasn't smiling at all.

_**Now in the morning, I sleep alone** _

_**Sweep the streets I used to own** _

Hugh rolled over on his side.

The room felt empty.

Simon kicked a rock in front.

He could've died

_**I used to roll the dice** _

_**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes** _

Simon saw a horrible smile on Hugh's face.

He was actually getting joy out of this, wasnt he?

_**Listen as the crowd would sing** _

_**Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!** _

Hugh raised his spear high, the bronze helmet glinting in the moonlight.

The crowd grew louder _Anarchy is Dead_ , they roared

Simon flinched

_Anarchy is Dead_

_**One minute I held the key** _

_**Next the walls were closed on me** _

Hugh tried to grab Simon's hand

He flinched away

"I partly did this for you"

"You wanted to kill me inside?"

_**And I discovered that my castles stand** _

_**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand** _

Simon was Hugh's castle

He watched him crumble

_**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing** _

_**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing** _

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield** _

_**My missionaries in a foreign field** _

Everyone screamed and yelled and cheered

But Hugh could wallow in Simon's silence

Simon was Hugh's shield

And he broke it

A thousand times over

And didn't even realize

_**For some reason I can't explain** _

_**Once you go there was never, never an honest word** _

"Where did you go?"

Simon groaned as if in pain. He flexed his shoulder.

"Out."

"Out?"

_**And that was when I ruled the world** _

_**It was a wicked and wild wind** _

_**Blew down the doors to let me in** _

_**Shattered windows and the sound of drums** _

Hugh won. They won.

And all that time Hugh thought he let Simon unlock his doors,

He didn't

He let himself in.

_**People couldn't believe what I'd become** _

_**Revolutionaries wait** _

_**For my head on a silver plate** _

"They're coming back for you. For you and your head"

"I know"

_**Just a puppet on a lonely string** _

_**Oh, who would ever want to be king?** _

"And when you kill me, The City will rest in your hands"

"Are you ready for that, boy?"

_**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing** _

_**Roman Calvary choirs are singing** _

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield** _

_**My missionaries in a foreign field** _

Hugh killed Ace Anarchy

Everyone was practically at his feet

All but for Simon

Who he felt defeated by

Simon killed Hugh

_**For some reason I can't explain** _

_**I know Saint Peter won't call my name** _

_**Never an honest word** _

_**But that was when I ruled the world** _

"I just thought things would fall apart" his husband said into his chest.

Hugh leaned back, nearly sitting on the countertop.

He squeezed him.

"Things did. But we put it back together"

Hugh grabbed Simon's hand.

Their retirement really put things back together. With them that is.

"And that was when we ruled the world"

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeyyyyy, howw yall dooin?  
> thxs for reading! comments are appreciated!  
> as an additional note: i just wanted to say if you enjoyed my Kings and Castles fic, i might be rewriting it. I wasn’t happy with the way the first one turned out for some reason? And i don’t mean to get you excited, but like...just as a heads up if you start seeing two KnC fics lmao. Thank you!


End file.
